


How the Water Sways

by itstheendofthegoddamnworld



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Developing Relationship, Double Penetration, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Interspecies Relationship(s), NSFW, Prince Sidon Has Two Penises, Reader-Interactive, Tender Sex, Water Sex, at first lol, but any gender can work, he uses both in the end, hylian/zora, if you know what i mean, primal sidon, prince sidon is a duel wielder, seems like unrequited love but it's not, sidon and reader are too shy to confess, sidon has two, sidon is a growly boi, sidon is big boi and scared of hurting the reader, sidon takes the reader somewhere private, slight blood play, the reader is female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27102457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itstheendofthegoddamnworld/pseuds/itstheendofthegoddamnworld
Summary: When an evening for solitude is given to the reader from her ever-growing crush on the Zora Prince, she doesn't say no to an evening of surprises. Grows from cutesy to smutty at the end.
Relationships: Prince Sidon & Reader, Prince Sidon x Reader, Prince Sidon/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 187





	How the Water Sways

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing for Sidon so bare with me. Long fic ahead!

You had to admit it, you were rather wary as to where the Prince was taking you.

It wasn't the first time during your visit to the Zora Domain that you had been whisked away oh-so-romantically somewhere that you didn't know existed, but this time, it was different. Usually, you and Sidon went on day trips whilst the break of day was still high and other Zora were around to watch the two of you go off on your journey - to shrines and small resting spots by the river to catch for fish. But this was a whole lot more unusual.

It was much later at night at the East Reservoir Lake when he had given the proposal of going on a short trip, a 'place that he liked to go to reminisce', he told you but never before had he suggested something so late in twilight.

"You can trust me, darling. I mean no harm for you or me." Sidon reassured you with a wide-tooth grin, propped up against the dock with your feet dangling in the current. When he consoled you so warmly, all concerns seemed to simmer down somewhat. He just radiated such positive energy that you couldn't help but feel at ease around him. You always felt comfortable in his presence, no matter how you were feeling; the Prince seemed to know how to brighten your mood.

"As long as you're not using me for live bait for a camp of lizalfos, I'm fine for anything." You drawled mirthfully, your tone held the undertone of amusement that thankfully Sidon caught onto. His presence seemed to of amplified strongly as he stood to his full height abruptly beside you, taking a graceful dive into the water a few metres from you. He swam strongly back to you to the ledge where you stood perplexed. "Hop on my back then."

"We're not going on horseback?"

"Well... your approach would be most ideal, darling, but to reach it, we must go through the water." He touched at your ankle tentatively, as if to not make you flinch, his entire hand wrapped around you safely but not enough to tug you forward. "You will be most safe on my back, I can assure you." That had piqued your interest greatly, and you couldn't say no to that. You didn't hesitate to climb slowly onto his back: his long arms coming to hold you as you held onto his back instinctively. You felt him tighten his muscles beneath you before relaxing, turning his head to give you a look of contentment. 

"I do hope this is place is somewhere you will like just as much as I," Sidon drawled as he began swimming smoothly through the water to the destination uncertain, but you felt self-assured that Sidon knew where he was going. "You mentioned you like going here on your own?" You questioned.

"When I'm not at council meetings, I like to go here to think and be by myself," he chuckled silvery, the sound bouncing through you and making you shudder. He had a beautiful laugh, "but... I thought you would like to _experience_ this with me? I think it is rather beautiful."

You were thankful that he couldn't see the blush heavily decorating your cheeks at his words, your heart stammering in your chest. You felt those thoughts so many times before, but all the same, you knew they would never go any further than just fantasies. He was caring and kind and so much more that you could describe in words but he made you feel so much. _Pray to Hylia that he cannot feel how hard my chest is beating right now._

You smiled earnestly, "I would be more than happy to experience this with you. I'm thankful that you are sharing this with me." He could've shared this experience with anyone, even Link.

He twisted his large shark head back to face you, almost baffled at your words. "You are _incredible_ , m-my friend. I would not want to have anyone other than you to share this with, I swear it." 

You averted your gaze when you looked into his beautiful golden eyes, pooling with so many feelings that you couldn't recognise. "My Prince, you are too kind."

"Just Sidon when we're alone, my dear." He smiled tenderly before resuming travelling. Through the water, he glided softly through so elegantly for some time before stilling just beneath a waterfall, apologising in advance for it being the only entrance to come in from, but when you passed through the to the other side, you were taken aback by what awaited you. 

The area was small but held a small cove that looked to be another small pool with walls surrounding and high as what was behind the waterfall. You turned to Sidon as he helped you up onto the platform when he stood beside you, taking in your surprised expression. "This is incredible, Sidon."

He chuckled earnestly at your doe-eyed gaze. "You haven't seen anything yet, dear. Come, let us swim for a while." He was stepping down from the steps into the water below of the dark pool, the water getting closer and closer until it reached just to his torso. You looked at him sceptically as he eagerly beckoned you down. "What are you waiting for?"

"I don't want to stay in these wet clothes, I may catch a cold which would definitely be unnecessary. I may have to take these off to dry them off."

"Oh. _Oh!"_ He realised soon enough, and you witnessed his own cleeks deepen with rouge. "Forgive me, dear. I didn't understand what you meant at first, but I will turn if or when you want me to."

You just felt lucky that he was enough of a gentleman to respect your boundaries and wishes, watching him turn to face away from you in the water as you started unlacing the front of your tunic and your boots, kicking them off and throwing your damp socks to lay on a rock. Continuing with what was above, you stripped down until you got to your underwear, deciding whether or not to strip _all_ the way down, but you didn't think you being naked would go down smoothly when you were swimming with your crush. _He may take it the wrong way and never want to speak with you again!_

You huffed as you looked back on him, deciding to keep the undergarments on for now and just hope you would remember for later to take an elixir for your health later when you returned to the Domain. You gingerly stepped down onto the first step, surprised by the unexpectant lukewarm water- neither too hot but not too cold either - stepping further and further down until you reached the very last step and the water reached your shoulders.

You were thankful Link taught you how to swim or else this would've gone a whole lot worse.

Sidon's head tilted at the sound of the water moving whilst you did, still keeping his head turned to not face you. "Are you doing okay, dear?"

"Yes," you struggled momentarily with your sight and keeping your head above the water, but managed when you started treading water, "you... you can turn around now."

You didn't think he would twist his much larger body to face you so quickly, his large shark head tilting as if assessing you know not too far from him and standing in the pool with him. His handsome features turned upwards as he smiled sincerely and bashfully, holding out his clawed hands for you to take. "Over here, dear, the best is yet to come."

You tried for a moment to swim forward, using your much small Hylian legs to move you until you were standing oh-so-closely beside Sidon, practically using him as a post for shelter. "What are we looking for?" You asked curiously.

"Any moment now and they should appear." _They?_ You watched his face turn to look at the ceiling of the small structure, following too and concentrating as much as you could, until you just saw it, when the skies outside grew darker and you were be shrouded in further darkness, the inside pool was growing lit up like a firework display; hundreds if not thousands of tiny luminous stones appeared, giving it a contrast of being beneath the twilight sky of stars.

Your mouth fell open in awe as you marvelled. "This-- this is _amazing!"_

When you looked back to meet the Prince's gaze, he was already staring to you, almost sheepishly, the same rouge on the sharp contours of his face. "Mipha showed me one of these pools once a long time ago. She told me... to show and share it with someone you cared about dearly." He laughed melodically to himself. "She wanted to show Link one of them before the Calamity, but she never got around to it."

You heard the stories of how much Sidon looked up to his older sister - how much he missed her dearly. As for the relationship between her and Link, you were rather uncertain whether or not it was ambiguous or not and whether it was reciprocated. _Link was a hard case to crack and even I don't know everything he's thinking._

"I'm very grateful to share this with you."

When you glanced at Sidon once more, that sheepish look that was on his face was slowly peeling back and he gave you a mischievous grin before his large body moved to descend before completely moving below the dark water. You moved back instinctively, not prepared for what he was up to. "Sidon? Where did you go-- _Sidon_ -!"

There was a surge from the tranquil water that splashed upwards like waves crashing against a cliff, the powerful being rose to the surface so quickly that you weren't prepared. Two strong hands secured their way around your waist and you were lifted in the air unexpectantly, a squeal escaping your lips at the motion, looking down to meet the playful eyes of the Zora Prince.

He was laughing soon with you, holding you tenderly in his broad arms, twirling you round in the water whilst you clung for dear life. It was if all and everything around you didn't matter anymore, time slowing still whilst he slowly lowered you down, still lingering close with his arms around you. Had you been taller, you could've reached his chest, but you didn't even reach halfway - timidly having your hands just around the straps of his sash, your fingers trembling lightly.

Sidon seemed apprehensive as well, his throat bobbing up and down as if he was outweighing his options to do something next - the result you wouldn't know until executed. Your fingers held him as both of you watched one another, taking in the contours of the low light of the dark pool, neither really paying attention to who leant in first.

His lips were damp against yours and met yours shyly at first, trying to grasp at the differences in anatomy especially with teeth. His had been exceptionally sharp for his race, but he was extra careful when kissing you, awkwardly bumping and clashing teeth at first before growing bit by bit more comfortable at the feeling.

He pulled briefly away - maybe to lock eyes with you if you were uncertain - before delving back to your lips once more, groaning against your lips as they worked around one another, tasting and feeling and grasping at everything so exciting and new. It felt nice, really nice, and you couldn't help the hammering in your chest as it threatened to break free from your ribcage. Your hands gingerly came and held onto the front of his chest for stability and confidence, before you had pulled away breathless.

His golden eyes were sharp and largely dilated, taking you in as he too caught his breath once more, not pulling or pushing you away and waiting to gouge your movements. He was a mixture of everything really: overwhelmed, excited, relieved yet apprehensive that he may have gone too far.

"Y/N, darling?" He called to you, leaning down to press his forehead against yours, observing if he had done something wrong. You exhaled, closing your eyes and enjoying the feel of him so close to you that you couldn't believe what was happening. "I must be dreaming." You drawled from your parted lips.

"How so?"

"I didn't think-- all this time, I believed I was fantasising over something false, but I didn't think this would ever happen." You said, shyly pulling back to read his features. He seemed bewildered. "My pearl, I cannot say through words how long I have waited for this day, to have you in my arms like this, it could make any man sway under your gaze." His breathing came out stuttered, wiping a wet strand of hair from sticking to your forehead. "You are truly breathtaking."

"As are you, Sidon," you spoke his name so softly that you feared he didn't hear you. His features brightened abruptly at a trail of thought. "We must make it official! My father will be most excited about the news when we return to Zora's Domain." You had to hush him with a chaste kiss to his collarbones, the act made him taut in front of you. " _Or..._ we can wait until we do? Enjoy being with one another, like now? I don't think we will get a chance like this in a long time for privacy."

He hummed in thought, as he began swimming with you close and securely in his grip, allowing you to rest and hold onto him and cling to him almost like a child. You were thankful you were submerged in water to hide how ridiculous it would've looked for you to of climbed him. "Now... may I kiss you again, my dear?"

You didn't have to answer him with words, instead, you leant in and pressed your lips against his almost feverishly, more intensely. Sidon groaned deeply against your, almost lost in the moment as he pulled you closer to him, his movements and how he was tilting his head from different angles seemed to be an accident waiting to happen-

" _Mmph!_ Ah!" You pulled away startled, the feeling of something nip at your bottom lip and the taste of a liquid freely flow down from the little bite Sidon had done, his own expression reading of horror. "My dear! I didn't hurt you, did I?" He sounded mortified as you tasted the metal on your tongue, blood flowing as you tried licking it to stop the flow.

"No, it's fine! I'm okay, I promise." You smiled genuinely, laughing sheepishly as he relaxed more, knowing that from everything else, you were okay and he didn't harm you, though, his eyes seemed to enlarge upon seeing the cut on your lip. "Let me help you with that."

He didn't waste time in capturing your lips and feverishly swiping his tongue against your bottom lip, licking up the blood that was flowing out. You squeaked against his lips, your mind was spinning. He licked his lips clean aggressively from his own mouth with a swipe of his tongue across his lips. "Hmm, your blood is just as wonderful as you are, my pearl." There was almost a predatory nature to him that appeared and clouded in his eyes, making your heart stammer harder in your chest and warmth growing in your groin. 

Sidon looked over his work and your timid spot in his arms, a strong pulsing sound coming from the back of his throat begun that was similar to a purr. "I do not want to go on further if you're not ready for anything, my dear. Please tell me now if I am going too far!"

"No, _please_ , my Prince, I'm enjoying this so far... don't stop." You softly whispered, the heat burning like embers across your cheeks, you yearned for his touch and kisses to continue. Sidon smiled sincerely, sighing in bliss and pressing his forehead once more to you. "You're phenomenal." 

His kisses left you breathless but they were all so delightful to experience when you were cradled by the one you adored. His touches were soft and experimental at first; testing the waters to see how you reacted as his hands trailed from your waist elsewhere - your hips to pull you closer, your thighs to keep you supported and upright - slowly trailing up to the valley of your breasts and slowly squeezing one of them, earning a groan from you.

"Oh Hylia - you will be the death of me, my pearl." He sighed dreamily, his mouth moving and leave a hot trail of kisses down your jaw and to your collarbones and neck, the marks as hot like you were being scorched and cleansed by the fires. You whimpered, craning your neck back and allowing him more room, his hands steadily exploring your body and not leaving any part of your skin unchecked.

"Ah-- yes, let me hear those sweet sounds you make." He growled against your skin, his touches growing more desperate for more of you. You whined into him, involuntarily at first rolling your hips at the feel, astounded by the loud growl that came between his teeth as he nipped at your neck. " _Sidon-_ "

"You tease me so, my dear." He grounded his hips back into you, the feel of him against you took you aback, before you grounded your hips for more friction, the swaying water helping to keep the momentum. Such little clothing on and yet, the feeling of him was too much already; your mind spinning with lewd thoughts that begun to resurface once again. 

His movements and touches halted abruptly, earning another whine fall from your parted lips, making him chuckle, his golden eyes blown wide observing you, "May I... may I remove your garments?"

You nodded almost desperately, wanting him to continue what he had started, your eyes clouded in a mist of desire, powdered in the surrounded passion for one another to flourish in. Sidon untied the garbs seamlessly, before taking the moment to stare upon the exposed flesh. 

"I have only heard of the bare flesh of Hylians, but the tales of their beauty is truly ethereal." 

"Ever the romantic with your words, Sidon. You make everything sound beautiful." You snorted.

"But it is true, and I am staring at beauty indeed." He grinned with a winning smile and the mere compliment almost made you combust there. You blinked sheepishly to him, your hand gingerly coming to rest at his chest, feeling how he puffed it out in confidence. "You and your people are just as beautiful, maybe even more than us." 

"You're beautiful to me, no matter what-- hmm, yes, my dear, just like that." He hummed lowly, closing his eyes as you pressed kisses down his own torso, your hands trailing to explore his lean body as he had done too. When you got halfway, you rose an eyebrow to something poking your inner thigh, his breath coming out winded. "Hmm, look what you do to me, my pearl. I'm putty in your hands."

Certainly _a surprise indeed._ You marvelled at what was protruding from his groin, a slit with two growing in size cocks of a beautiful luminous blue hue, bright and ridged with a curved edge. It was not what you had been expecting compared to Hylians - _nor the fact that they had two_ \- but you were determined nonetheless.

Your hand curiously came down to touch at one of them, sleek in texture in your fingertips where you touched at the tip. Sidon had surprised you when he lurched forward at the light touch, a low groan coming from him. "Oh, my love, your touches feel wonderful."

Growing more confident in what you were doing, your touches grew more and more as you took ahold of the same one, stroking slowly to gouge his reactions. His face fell as he squeezed his eyes shut and hissed, moaning softly. "Oh, Hylia."

You flinched when you were reminded that he had a hold on you, squeezing at your ass, his fingers going towards your clenched legs, slipping through to tease at your clit. You gasped, the grip on his cock tightening slightly as he flicked it teasingly, moving closer to your slick cunt. "Sidon, I-"

"You're mine, my little minnow." He purred lowly in your ear, nipping at the lobe as his hands trailed to run over the outside of your lips. Your legs trembled at the action. "You're so wet for me, Y/N."

You were panting and gasping, whining in the back of your throat for more of him, before eventually slipping one finger inside, making you recoil at the unknown sensation. "You're doing so well, my dear. You're taking me amazingly." He praised you like all those times before, moving that single finger in and out of you slowly as you accommodated him. Then he added another slowly, slipping in and out of your slippery cunt. There wasn't much pain but the uncomfortableness you felt eased away, leaving you more of a panting mess.

You felt his cock twitch in your grasp the more you pumped him, slowly earning another grunt of approval from him the more you stroked, the water around you splashing upwards towards the ceiling with the more the two of you moved.

"I- oh-- I need you, my minnow." He gasped close to your ear, moving you so that your pussy was hovering just over his stiff cocks, one of the tips poking and grazing at your clit. You rolled your hips to the added friction, leaning your head against his chest, hearing the pounding of his chest. "I want you too, Sidon."

"I do apologise if I ever get too rough for you - we Zora are known for our more... _urgent_ needs for mating." You sighed in euphoria, leaning to kiss at any flesh you could reach. "I can handle anything."

"That is good to hear, you are always so strong." He nuzzled your cheek against his head, before stilling to move his cock to your hole. "I'm here with you, whenever you want me to stop, tell me, and I will."

You nodded, waiting to recoil at the sensation of being fucked for the first time. _It'll hurt at first, it always does, but it'll get better._ You reminded yourself from what your more adventurous friends told you back in Hateno. The initial first thrust had him gasping at the sensation of pushing into your awaiting warmth, hissing at the feel of your tight walls around him. 

You took a sharp intake of breath, so spread out for him and wide with just one of his cocks, your mind turning hazy when he gently rolled his hips against yours to allow you to get used to him. He toyed with your clit as you got used to the girth of him, whining as you wanted much more from him. "Sidon, I-"

"I know, my love - _ah_ \- you're so tight for me." He moaned against you, using your grip on your hips to push you and down slowly on his swollen cock. You gasp when his hands spank at your ass and it surprises you, the feeling sending more pleasure up your spine and through to your curled toes. He was becoming more vigorous with his thrusts the more you cried out for him to continue - _begging_ for more. Sidon continued spanking your ass until it was numb and red-raw, your moaning for him got louder, your voices echoed through the small cave.

You didn't know how many cocks were inside you, one then two in the same hole, then both in a slick hole, but it didn't matter; your mind was burning with want, not being able to stop the intense build in your stomach. 

"I'm... I'm so close, my little minnow, I-- please-!"

"Sidon, oh, _please_ , let me cum!" You cried out, allowing your body to be bounced down on his hot and enlarged cocks, your walls swallowing him whole. "I-I can't... hold back, my pearl." His kiss was muffled with a grunt against his lips as his thrusts begun growing sloppier, more uneven. With one deep final thrust, he cried out your name, stilling as his cocks splurted their seed inside of you. You cried out as your hips shook, overwhelmed by the feel of him spurting one after the next, all whilst he was gnarling deep in the back of his throat. 

Sidon let out a sharp intake as he leant on you, careful not to crush you but keeping his cocks buried within you, the hot semen leaking out and flooding your needy holes. You whimpered at the feel of his cocks softening inside you before he pulled out slowly, your legs trembling when you stared in awe, watching the white cream leak out of you, dribbling down your thighs and into the calming waters.

"My love, I didn't hurt you, did I?" Sidon's concerns were laced in his tone, cradling you close to him whilst you caught your breath. "You outdid yourself, my dear, always amazing me with what you can accomplish." He purred against you, nuzzling your cheek. "I... I cherish you so."

You leant into him, not sure how to take his words, but the fluttering of your heart told you that there might've been much more to his words. "I cherish everything about you too, Sidon. So much." 

He grinned from ear to ear happily, kissing at you once more passionately as he wiped at your brow tenderly. "Let's leave before you catch a cold, I wouldn't want that to happen to you." 

"No, not yet," you corrected him, allowing him to lie on his back as you nestled into the crook of his arm to cuddle, onlooking the artificial sky fall of stars, "I want to stay here with you as much as possible."


End file.
